


I Don't Want to Love You.

by ILongToBeDead



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: After the fight with the Crawler, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, OC insert, Slow Burn, Will become NSFW later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILongToBeDead/pseuds/ILongToBeDead
Summary: This is what happens when I replay Fable 3 and get sparked with creativity. I hope you guys like it, its my first AO3 work.





	1. Being The Queen.

Reaver stood on the balcony above the ballroom, his secret society guest had been murdered. He scoffed out of frustration, before putting on his usual smirk.  
“Well, I must say, you've made me out to be a somewhat poor host. Rather rude of you to dispose of all my guests.”  
“Now it's your turn Reaver.” Page hissed as she drew her gun. I glanced over at her, ready to draw my sword at any moment. 

Page pulled the trigger of her glock, Reaver didn't flinch as the bullet whizzed towards him. With lighting speed, he deflected the bullet with his cane, that dumb smirk not leaving his face.  
“Oh, my dear girl why not stop all this bickering? The three of us could go up to my quarters and have a private party.” he said, setting his cane back on the ground and leaning on it a bit. Page and I glanced at each other for a brief moment, both stunned by his reaction time.  
“Do you have any idea who this is? This is Logan's sister. The princess.” Page sneered at the man's suggestive comment. I turned my attention to Reaver, awaiting his reaction.

He raised a brow before shifting where he stood.  
“The King's sister, a bonafide hero…” he rested his hand on his hip, that smirk remaining on his face. “Well I wouldn't dream of coming between siblings. Well, that's not strictly true...There was that one time…” he paused and turned his back to us. “Anyway, best of luck with this whole revolution lark. Perhaps we shall meet again one day. Tatty Bye!” he said as he walked through the double doors, disappearing into the mansion. 

“Hey come back!” Page yelled as she shot at Reaver one last time. Her face shifted into an annoyed look. “Bloody coward.” She hissed. I looked at Page, not sure what we were supposed to do about Reaver now.  
“Would someone mind getting us out of here now?” Kidd spoke up, he was still trapped in the cage above us. 

~~~~~~~~~

I sat in the throne room as Hobson went on his daily rant of what my royal agenda was. I was drifting in and out of sleep, partially due to boredom, partially due to my recent quest.  
“Anyways your Majesty, seeing as how the Crawler ruined your big one year anniversary, we have pushed it back to Saturday, next week.” He spoke, looking over the list in his hand. I leaned against my hand, waving him off replying with ‘Uh-huhs’ and ‘Oh, alright.’ 

My head dipped down towards my lap, causing me to jolt back up, awake and attempting to be alert.  
“You'll need a plus one your Majesty, I don't suppose you found anyone special on your rise to throne?” I glanced at Hobson  
“No, I didn't have time for romance, and leading a rebellion. Only a mad man would do that, beside there would have been a chance of them ending up dead.” I shifted in the plush pillow that sat atop the throne. Hobson rolled the scroll closed and looked at me. 

“Your Majesty, if you don't have a special someone I could suggest a few remarkable people for you to choose from.” I gave him an annoyed look.  
“I'm perfectly capable of going to my own party, by myself.”  
“I do understand that your Majesty, I am simply offering a way to keep your renown high, your brother always attended parties by himself. People did not like that because they were worried about having an heir to Albion.” He cleared his throat. “I'm not saying you have to marry whoever you decide to take, but a social act would definitely boost the moral of the Kingdom.” he said.

I glanced at Hobson before slapping my thighs out of frustration.  
“Fine, I'll choose a plus one. Make a list of whoever you think is suitable and we'll go through them.” I said as I slumped back into the throne.


	2. An Uninvited Guest

Hobson had set up a luncheon with the people he thought would be of good renown. We all sat in the garden, mingling with one another. I was dressed up in a very elegant green dress. It was floor length, with a black corset. The sleeves lightly hugging my shoulder. My hair had been done up in a royal bun, decorated with bright red rose's.  
I looked over my choices, none of them really catching my eye. Most of them had come from rich families and had to flaunt that. Others were small businessmen, hoping for an increase in sales if they're see with The Queen. 

One of the servants had brought a tray of wine over offering it to the guest. I flagged her down, taking a glass for myself.  
“Thank you.” I said sweetly as the servant nodded and gave a small bow, returning to the luncheon guest. I took a large swig of my wine, holding onto my glass as more men had come over to offer their best face, hoping that I'd choose them. Hobson had made is way over to me, a wide smile across his face. He sat next to me on the bench.  
“Well your majesty, is anyone being of any interest?”  
I let out a soft chuckle “There are...some interesting people, that is for sure.” I commented looking over the guest. 

“I must remind you to keep the interest of the kingdom in mind.” I raised a brow, taking another swig of my wine. I tapped the sides of the glass, forcing myself to make a decision. I pushed my lips together, getting ready to give Hobson and answer.  
“Oh I hope I'm not too late for this royal luncheon.” A familiar voice rang clear through the crowd. I looked up from my glass and saw him. I would recognize that white suit and dumb top hat anywhere. 

“Reaver?” I spoke loud and clear. The people all glanced at me. Reaver leaned against his cain, that more than familiar smirk across his face. Hobson leaned over towards me and motioned at Reaver.  
“Your Majesty, Reaver is far more of an impact than any of these guest here today. He did aid in rebuilding the kingdom, plus you two have already worked together.” He spoke as I turned looking at him, before shifting my gaze back at Reaver.  
“You're staring my Majesty, see something you're interested in?” He said coily. My stomach tied in a knot as my mind wander off on Reavers comment. 

“N-no.” I managed to mutter, shaking my head a bit to put my mind back on track. Hobson's words were stuck with me as I looked over Reaver. Hobson was right, we had worked together before, there wouldn't be as much awkward tensions between us. “Actually.” Said as I stood up, handing my glass to Hobson. I walked over to Reaver, standing in front of him, he was a lot taller than I had remembered. He even looked a bit younger somehow. Reaver looked down at me, taking a step back, to give a small bow.  
“My apologies for being late, I seemed to have lost my invitation.” He said as he straightedge back out, looking me over. My stomach tightened even more, as I chewed on my inner cheek.

“Reaver.” I started, “As Queen, I ask you to be my Royal chaperone.” I waited for his reaction, trying to find some sort of emotion behind that smirk. He tilted his head a bit and chuckled.

“Who would I be if I denied the queen?” He took one of my hands and kissed my knuckles lightly. A shiver went over my body as he kissed my hand. I felt the knot tighten even more. I knew something was going to happen...but I wasn't sure what yet.

~~~~~~~~~

Over the course of the week Hobson made sure that Reaver and I were seen in the public eye. We had gone to a tailor in Bowerstone to get fitted for our outfits. As I walked with Reaver, people were pointing and talking with one another, gossip would soon spread. We walked into the shop, greeting the tailor.  
“Your Majesty, it is an honor to make your dress.” He said taking my hand and shaking it. I gave him a small smile, followed by a nod as he released my hand. Reaver tapped his cane looking over the man, he seemed slightly annoyed. “Anyways, we should get work, let's start with colors, shall we?” He said offering Reaver and I a seat.

We sat down and looked at him, as he pulled out a notepad.  
“For color, I was thinking a royal purple.” I replied to his question. He nodded and glanced at Reaver  
“What about you Reaver?” He questioned. Reaver looked at the man then at me before looking back at the man.  
“Crimson.” he said as that smirk formed across his face. I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back to the tailor. He quickly wrote down the colors we had suggested.  
“Alright, what sort of style are you wanting at this party?” I looked at Reaver, he had better taste in style than I did. I usually just wore my royal attire and if I wasn't in my royal attire it's because I was sleeping. Reaver let out a small huff, catching onto the fact I didn't know anything about fashion. 

“Slim suit and a royal style dress with lace sleeves, forming up the neck, hugging it slightly.” He described as the tailor quickly wrote it down.  
“I see I have the perfect idea.” He said happily as he quickly sketched something up. Once he was finished he showed us the design he had made. I let out a sigh as I looked over the designs. The dress was gorgeous, and that was just a sketch. Reaver looked over them as well.  
“If her Majesty approves.” Reaver said, brushing the man off. The tailor turned to me awaiting an answer.  
“Its beautiful.” I smiled. He nodded and set his notepad on the desk. 

“Now we really do need to choose a color, you have seen the designs, so royal purples, her Majesty request, or crimson, suggest by Reaver?” I imagined the dress in both colors, I knew both colors looked good with my complexion. I glanced at Reaver, he wore white and black mainly so seeing him in any color would be strange. However royal purple seemed to clash with his skin tone.  
“I choose the crimson, it will look best on both of us.” I said after giving it some thought. The tailor nodded and crossed out royal purple on his board.  
“All I need now are measurements, if you'll both follow me to the back room.” He stood up, pulling a tape measure out of his desk. Reaver and I stood up as well, following the man. The back room had a changing room, and a small pedestal. 

“To get accurate measurements I will need you to take off your attire. Leave your undergarments on please. I've had one too many incidents.” He said in a slightly aggravated tone. I nodded and looked back at Reaver. He glanced at me that smirk creasing his lips as he took his top hat off.  
“I suppose we should follow what the professional has said.” He slid his top coat off and hung it on a hanger attached to the wall. I turned away, not wanting to face Reaver. I began to undo my royal suit, hanging it up in a similar hanger. I felt embarrassed as I stood there in my underwear. Instinctually I brought my arms up, covering myself. Reaver let out a slight chuckle. I turned towards him. His arms were folded across his chest, he stood there, awfully comfortable with being this naked around another person. The tailor cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence. 

“Your Majesty, if you would stand in this pedestal please.” I snapped my head to the tailor and nodded, muttering a ‘yeah’. I moved over to the podium, standing on it. The tailor got to work getting my measurements. I could feel Reaver's eyes staring at me, burning a hole in the back of my head. The tailor was quick with his measurements and went over taking note of them. “You're welcome to step down now your Majesty.” I nodded and stepped down going back over to my clothes wanting to get them back on as soon as possible. Reaver was now up on the podium, getting his measurements. Reaver was rather fit, his normal attire usual hid that fact. He seemed to have a few scars across his back. In fact he had a large gash shaped scar down his back. I wonder what happened? I said to myself. Reaver glanced over at me, smirking once again. 

“I am starting to feel as though you actually do see something of interest my Majesty.” He said coily. I snapped back to the real world and looked away, I did my shirt up and stayed facing the wall for a moment. I could feel the blush rush across my cheeks. 

I pulled myself together and turned to face Reaver and the tailor. The tailor was taking note of Reaver's measurements, Reaver was getting back into his own clothing, making eye contact with me. I back up a bit. His eyes had me lost for a brief moment. There were so many secrets behind those eyes.

I quickly looked down at the floor. I was a Hero and a Queen, and yet here I was getting flustered with Mr. Industry himself. Perhaps it was the pressure I was feeling, I need to make sure the moral of the kingdom is high, that last thing I want to be is a tyrant like my older brother.

“Your Majesty, now that I have your measurements, I can begin working on the outfits. I will have the attire done by Friday.” he smiled as he lead us back out into the main part of the building. I thanked the tailor and gave him a tip. Reaver held the door open as he stepped out of the building. He glanced down at me.  
“It would appear we have some time to spare before we have to head back to the castle.” He offered me his arm, “Shall we do some shopping?” He questioned. 

I glanced up at him, than at his arm.  
“We really should get back.” I said looking away.  
“You've gotten soft my Majesty, what happened to the young woman wanting to start a rebellion?” He asked. I shot a glare at him.  
“You act like being a Queen is easy.” I spat. Reaver just chuckled.  
“Just be a little rebellious today my Majesty, besides the more we're seen together, the better view people with have on you.” I let out a growl, taking his arm. He looked down at me, smirking.  
“Just walk Reaver “ I ordered. He shrugged as a reply and lead me around the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some feedback and let me know what you think!


	3. That Man...

It was Friday night. We had one final outfit fitting before the big party. I stared at the curtain, the only thing separating me from Reaver. I took a deep breath and pulled the curtain aside, stepping out of the cramp dressing room. Both the Tailor and Reaver looked me over. Reaver did his usual head tilt followed by his ridiculous smirk.   
“I must say my Majesty, you look stunning in crimson.” Reaver purred. I felt my stomach tighten, as blush stung my cheeks. 

“Shut up Reaver.” I scolded, turning my attention to the Tailor.   
“Its beautiful.” I commented giving the Tailor a nod.   
“I'm glad your Majesty!” He proclaimed as he turned to Reaver handing him the matching suit. Reaver took the suit and walked to the dressing room, brushing past me. 

I waited outside the dressing room with the Tailor, Reaver was changing into his suit. Reaver looked over himself, he was enjoying this game that the queen and himself were playing. He fixed the cuffs of the suit, before straightening it out. He pulled the curtain and stepped out of the dressing room. 

I watched as Reaver pulled the curtains back. My eyes widened a bit, as I looked him over. He looked amazing, the crimson enhancing his natural features. He rested his hand on his hip.   
“I must say my Majesty, you have good taste.” I straightened myself out and nodded.  
“Thank you.”   
“How do they fit?” The Tailor asked. I glanced at Reaver, before looking back at the Tailor.  
“My dress fits perfectly.” Reaver shifted his stance.  
“The cuffs could be a bit longer.” he suggested. 

The Tailor nodded,  
“Very well, I will make the adjustments.” Reaver and I both changed back into our normal attire. The Tailor boxed up my dress, handing it to me. I thanked the man and took the box, leaving the store with Reaver. We made our way to the castle, not speaking to each other the entire walk. Reaver followed me to the door of my bedroom, I turned to face him, my mind running a million miles per hour.   
“Reaver…” I started, looking at him, he was standing on of the lower steps, leaning against his cane. I looked him straight in the eyes, his eyes held so much mystery. 

“I...I have enjoyed spending the week with you.” I admitted. Reaver raised a brow at me.  
“You sure have a funny way of showing it my Majesty.” He said in a sarcastic tone. I felt my face heat up.   
“I...Thank you for interrupting the luncheon. I would have been bored with all those men.” I tapped the box, glancing at the wall momentarily.   
“Like I said before, I lost my invitation. That's why I was late.” He chuckled, taking a step towards me. 

I looked at him as he got closer. My face was burning, as if the Auroran sun was beating down on me. Reaver continued to move towards me. I instinctively backed up, leading him into the bedroom. Once inside the room, Reaver closed the large door behind him. I had stopped in between the bed and doorway. Before I knew it he was standing right in front of me. I held the box to my chest, trying to calm my rapid heart beat. 

“Are you alright my Majesty?” He muttered. I glanced up at him, unable to think straight.   
“Kiss me.” Fluttered off my tongue, I quickly looked away from Reaver, embarrassed with myself. I felt Reaver gently grab my chin pulling my face upwards, forcing me to make eye contact.   
“Who would I be if I denied the queen~” he purred as he leaned down kissing me. 

~~~~~~~~~

I sat in front of my vanity. The maids were hustling and bustling to get my hair and makeup done. My dress was currently being worn by a mannequin, in the changing corner of my room. One of the maids quickly powdered my face giving me a soft glow. I let out a cough, fanning away the powder.   
“Sorry your Majesty.” She quickly apologized.   
“No, no, you're fine it was just unexpected.” I chuckled. She let out a soft giggle and went to help with my hair. 

My hair was done up in a messy braid that laid against my right shoulder, my crown sat atop my head. My eyes were shadowed with a deep black eye powder, fading out into a cream color. Some paint had been applied above my eyelashes, flicking out into a point. My lips are what really caught my attention. They were a deep scarlet, not quite as dark as my dress, but still dark enough to match. As I glanced over myself, I realised how much I looked like my mother, the Hero Queen. 

A knock came to my chamber door, pulling me out of my memories.   
“You may enter.” I declared. The door knob turned as the door was pushed open. Reaver stood there in his crimson suit, his hair was combed differently and he wasn't wearing a hat of any sort. I also noticed that the black heart on his cheek had changed to red.   
“You're early.” I chuckled as I looked at myself in the mirror. “I was expecting you to be late, as per usual.” I toyed with my braid, pulling some of the hair out, letting it flow naturally.   
“Well I figured since I was late to the luncheon, I should be early for the most important party in Albion.” He bantered back as he stepped into the room. I rested my hands on the vanity before pushing myself up. I centered my balance, trying to remember how to walk in heels. Ever since I started the rebellion I had been wearing boots, even my royal attire was adorned with boots. 

“We should get to the party.” I said as I walked over, standing in front of Reaver. He tilted his and smirked.   
“We should.” He said offering me his arm. I linked my arm with his as we made our way to the ballroom. We stood outside the ballroom as Hobson had gone in, clearing his throat.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to thank you all for coming tonight, as well all know, a year ago the Queen banished the evil called The Crawler. Though her victory did not go out in vain. We lost a dear member of society, Sir Walter Beck.” Hearing him talk about The Crawler and Walter made my heart hurt, I tightened my grip on Reavers arm. He noticed the change in my body language, glancing down at me. Hobson continued with his little speech. “Aside from the tragedy and trauma that was caused to the kingdom, we have prevailed and are now entering and era of peace.” He grabbed a glass from one of the waitresses, raising it to the ceiling. “To the Hero Queen!” He yelled, followed by a roar of people cheering and raising their glass.

That was our queue to walk into the ballroom. Reaver lead me with elegant strides, smiling at people as they continued to cheer. I forced a smile to my face, waving at my people. Reaver had swiped a glass of wine and rose it to the air, looking down at me.  
“To the Hero Queen.” He uttered before sipping his wine. I knew this night was going to be long, I was unsure of how much of this I could handle.

The party had been going for several hours now. I had mingled with my people, getting input on where I could improve. As I was talking with someone I heard a voice ring loud and clear in the crowd. I glanced over towards the voice, smiling happily.  
“Ben!” I exclaimed as I walked over to him, giving him a hug. He hugged me back and let out a chuckle.   
“Feels like it's been forever your Majesty.” He said softly punching my arm. I giggled and punched him back.  
“You can call me Jay, Ben. In fact I order you to call me Jay.” I joked. Ben let out a laugh, I couldn't help but laugh with him. “How are things in Industrial?” I asked, looking at Ben for answers. He chuckled softly.

“Honestly, you'd have better luck getting that information out of Page.” He said glancing over at the buffet fable. Page was standing there in a white dress. Well it wasn't quit a dress, more like a suit top with a long train and some nice white trousers. She was wearing some black boots, tying the ensemble together. Her hair was out of it usual point tail, and hung loosely against her shoulders. She noticed me looking at her, she smiled and walked over to Ben and I.  
“You look amazing your Majesty.” She said, tapping the glass of wine with her finger tips. “Royalty does suit you.” She said looking me over. I blushed slightly and looked down at myself.  
“I'll be honest I wish I was wearing my royal attire right now, these heels are killing my feet.” Page let out a laugh as she glanced over at Ben. I looked between the two of them.   
“So who are your lucky dates?” I questioned, breaking the silence between the three of us. Ben looked at me then to Page.   
“You see Page couldn't find a plus one. So I offered my services. She was resentful at first, but after plenty of pestering she finally agreed. Though there are ground rules. We're strictly here as a business partnership, nothing more.” Page rolled her eyes.  
“I had a plus one you just managed to scare him off with your constant begging.” She chuckled as she returned her gaze to me. “Trust me, Ben was not my first choice.” I let out a girlish giggle.   
“Well I'm glad to see you two get along for once.” I realised that I hadn't seen Reaver in quite a while, I glanced around the ballroom looking for him. At this moment I wish he was wearing a dumb top hat. 

“You seem distressed my Majesty.” A voice said from behind me. I turned quickly looking at Reaver, he had two glasses of wine in his hands. “I turn my back to get you a drink and you wander off. Rather rude, don't you think.” He said handing me a glass. I took the wine and tapped the rim lightly. Reaver glanced over at Page and Ben. “Well if it isn't Ben and Page, still squabbling like an old married couple, I'm safe to presume?” Page’s face turned in to disgust as Reaver came over, they had opposing morals, thus making it so that they didn't get along. Ben scoffed a bit as he crossed his arms over his chest. I turned to face my comrades.  
“I came to the ball with Reaver..” I paused, “He's my plus one.” I said as I hesitantly sipped my drink.

“Well.” Page spoke up, resting her hands on her hips. “At least being here with him is good for the people's moral.” Ben nodded in agreement.   
“I suppose we should let you go, your Majesty. I'm sure you have a mountain of people who want to talk to you.” Ben commented as he looked at Page.   
“Yes, it was nice seeing you, your Majesty.” Page said as she linked arms with Ben.   
“We'll see you later then.” Ben said as he lead Page towards the lounge area. I turned to face Reaver, a hint of anger in body “Did you really have to insult my friends?” I asked. He looked at me from the rim of the wine glass, before pulling it away from his lips.  
“My apologizes my Majesty. It was but a simple question, surely you were wondering it too.” I tightened my grip on my glass, gritting my teeth. Next thing I knew I heard a shatter and felt the sting of a fresh wound. I glanced at my hand realizing I had shattered my wine glass. I held my hand closed, stopping the blood from dipping out of my hand.  
“Oh my. We should get that cleaned up.” Reaver sighed as he took my arm, leading me to one of the washrooms. 

Once inside the washroom, Reaver ran my hand under cold water. I hissed as the water hit my hand, sending a small wave of pain over my body. Reaver had pryde my hand open to remove any glass that may be embedded in my skin. “You need to be more careful my Majesty.” He said as he cleaned the wound. I glanced at him, utterly confused by him helping take care of my wound. Last time we were at a party he tried to kill me with different creatures using his god awful Wheel of Misfortune. 

“Why are you doing this?” I questioned. Reaver didn't look up from my hand, nor did he give me an answer. I huffed and leaned against the wall. “Fine, don’t answer me.” I grumbled. He turned the water off, and pulled the handkerchief out of his breast pocket. He started to wrap it around my hand, bandaging my wound. His touch was soft, gentle, as if he almost cared. I squirmed a bit, I knew there was a reason behind him: crashing the luncheon, making sure we spent more time together, always in the public's eye. There was a reason behind everything he was doing, manipulating all the way down to the shade of the fabric. 

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked at him. “Reaver….” I muttered. This caught his attention as he glanced up from my now bandaged hand.   
“My Majesty?” He questioned. I bit my tongue, even that phrase, that damn phrase, it was planned.   
“Why...why are you doing this?” I leaned into him, leaving us just lips apart. “You're known to be one of the most evil men through Albion. Yet, here you are, bandaging the Queen's wound.” I purred, “ What happened to that heartless man?” I paused for a moment to capture the look on his face. He glanced at me, his smirk sitting on his face. 

“My Majesty, I don't need a reason to suddenly be so called ‘nice’. I am but a chaperone who's date ended up injured. I'm reacting as a normal person, neither truly evil or truly good.” he replied. I pulled away from him, glancing at the wall.   
“Just a normal human…” fluttered off my lips.


	4. Reaver ♡

I laid in my bed, the sunlight shining through my large windows, I looked at my bandaged hand, the night Reaver showed some emotion, showed some of who he really was, deep down behind those mysterious eyes. I glanced at the handkerchief, it laid messily on my night table. I had the maids wash it, and bandage my hand properly. I meant to return it to Reaver, but then that would mean finding him. 

After the night of the ball he had walked me to my chambers. We had made small talk while walking, both of us influenced by the alcohol. Our arms were linked as we stumbled through the halls of the palace.   
“Did you hear about that one quest I had to do, back in my rebellious days, a farmers chicken had gotten out.” I laughed, unable to finish telling my story. Reaver let out a small laugh.  
“I remember hearing about that.” he looked up at the door separating us for the night. 

He stopped in his tracks, causing me to stumble, I really hated heels.  
“What's wrong?” I asked looking over him. He pushed me up into the wall, his hands grabbing my hips. He had pressed his lips hard against my own, I remembered the heat between us. I also remember the emptiness I felt when he pulled away. I gave him a confused look, he only replied with a saddened face.   
“I’m leaving. Tonight, I don't belong in Albion.” I stuttered over my words, a rush of emotions overwhelming me.   
“No… you do belong, you helped rebuild it. No matter what choice I made.” I rested my hands on his shoulders. “Please don't go, I don't want to be alone…” 

I turned away from the handkerchief, pulling myself back to reality, just in time for the maids to come rushing in. I sat up in my bed and looked over them as they scrambled, each one working at different station. I made my way over to the washroom, my clothing being removed by the maids as I climbed into the bath. Two of them got to work washing my body and hair, once I was washed they dried me off and dressed me in a black robe. 

I went through each station, each of them doing something to start my day. It had become routine. I mindlessly made my way to the throne room, I’m sure Hobson had so much to talk about. I took my place on the throne, looking at Hobson.  
“What’s on the Royal Agenda?” I questioned. He shuffled through a few papers, pulling out a letter.  
“Its from Master Reaver. It seems to be of the upt most important.” 

I shifted in my chair, motioning for him to give me the letter. He handed me the letter, shifting through the rest of the paperwork. I tore open the letter, wanting to know where he was. I skimmed over the letter, trying to find a clue of any sort. I calmed my racing mind and took a step back. I carefully read through the letter. 

“Meet me in Mistpeak. There's an old cabin hidden away. Make it past the balverines and we'll talk.

Reaver ♡” 

I laid against the throne, crumpling the letter.   
“Hobson, cancel all my plans. I need to go adventure, I'm feeling cooped up.” I stood up, storming out of the throne room. I made me way to my chambers, tearing off my royal attire. I walked into my closet looking over my clothes. 

I took the royal princess suit corset, and the highway woman pants. I threw my pants on, and followed up with my corset, the outfits changed colors to represent my alignment. I grabbed my boots, trying to get them on me as fast as I could. Once I had the stripper boots on I grabbed my gauntlets and weapons. I hurried out of my chambers, avoiding everyone in the hallways. Once I was out of the castle doors I felt myself pick up a jog, a smile creasing my lips. 

~~~~~~~~~

I had just cleared out the last balverine. My chest was heaving as I put my sword away, I was out of practice. I walked up the small mountain path, hugging myself because I was cold. I glanced up from the ground and saw what he had talked about in his letter. Sure enough there was a cabin hidden in Mistpeak. I picked up my pace as I moved towards the cabin door. I could see that a fire was lit, making the inside much more desirable.

I reached the door and knocked. My stomach tightened as the door unlocked, revealing Reaver himself. I stared up at him before looking around.  
“May I come in?” I asked, looking back at Reaver. He did his normal head tilt and backed away from the door. I followed him inside, craving the warmth of the fire. With the door closed I slowly made my way towards the fire, keeping an eye on Reaver. 

“I must be honest your Majesty, I didn't expect you to actually come.” he said as he took a seat in one of the arm chairs by the fire. I followed suit, taking a seat in the chair opposite of him.   
“It would be bad for moral if I didn't aid a person in need.” I grumbled, leaning towards the fire, trying to regain feeling in my body. Reaver leaned back in the chair, and nodded. 

“Or maybe you just wanted to see me.” He said coily. My stomach tightened even more as I let out a frustrated sigh. I brought a hand to the rim of my boot, pulling out the handkerchief, I looked at him and gestured for him to take it back.  
“I had the maids wash it for you. I wanted to return it to you, but you left so I just held onto it knowing I'd see you again. Though I expected that to be at my funeral.” Reaver chuckled as he smirked.   
“My my, your Majesty. You shouldn't hold onto a drunken night, people act different and not like themselves.” He tapped the arm of the chair. “I've thrown enough parties to have this knowledge, of course.” 

I tightened my grip on the handkerchief.   
“Just take the stupid thing.” I growled. He indulged and grabbed the handkerchief, resting it on the arm of the chair.   
“Scared to have something remind you of your past mistakes?” he questioned. I snapped my head at him.  
“No. I have plenty of mistakes haunting me. Promises I couldn't keep. Allies lost, my people killed, along with my friends!” I screamed. I quickly stood up, looking down at him. 

He sighed and stood up, now looking down on me. I looked over him, he still looked young. Along with his young look, I noticed that the heart on his cheek was still red. I felt myself softened, he was pushing my buttons, and I was responding exactly as he expected. I paused for a moment and looked down at his chest. My next action was purely animal instinct. I threw Reaver up against the wall, kissing him harshly. After a moment I pulled away, nearly gasping for breath. 

Reaver stared down at me, his face shocked but amused.  
“My Majesty~” he purred. I felt shivers go across my spine, my stomach tightening into an even tighter knot. His hands rested on my hips, his eyes wandering my body. I lessened my grip on his shirt, slumping a bit where I stood. Reaver pulled me close, supporting most of my weight. I leaned into him, I had missed him and he had missed me. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

I pushed myself off of him, backing away.   
“Reaver..” I started, only for him to silence me with a kiss.  
“We should stop pretending my Majesty.” He whispered in my ear. This time my entire body shivered. “We want one another and that lust we have for each other, being pent up like this? Why, I believe it's bad for your health.” He wrapped his arms back around my body pressing himself against me. I broke. I melted into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I wanted to be with him.


	5. The Adventurer

The year went by quickly. My Kingdom had entered a time of peace, my royal duties had also calmed down because of it. I sat in the throne room, looking at Hobson as he went over the few duties I had to do today.  
“Your presence is also requested in Bowerstone. Somebody named Marcus would like to speak with you. He asks you to meet in on the bridge.” I nodded  
“Did he say what he needed me for?” I asked. Hobson shook his head.  
“No, but I do know that he is an adventurer. He has quite a bit of renown.” I nodded and sat back in my chair.  
“Very well. I'm bringing my weapons, I don't trust some adventurer.”  
“Understandable your majesty. “ he said as he handed me the scroll. “I do hope you have a pleasant day.” I took the scroll and nodded as I stood up.  
“I hope so too.” 

I made my way out of the throne room, my faithful companion joining me at my side. I looked down at him and smiled as I went to my chambers to grab my weapons. Once I had my weapons I made my way to Bowerstone. Cerberus found some treasure along our way to Bowerstone, which I dig up and put in my hip pouch. As we walked through the town, people were going about their daily lives. The commotion over the new Queen was starting to die down, which was nice, I enjoyed blending in with people.

As I walked onto the bridge I saw a man, a bit taller then the average man. He dressed in almost all black, but had sandy blonde hair, I approached him.  
“Are you Marcus?” I questioned. He turned to me and looked me over.  
“Ah. You must be The Queen, I did not expect you to actually show up.” He chuckled as looked down at me. I let put a soft chuckle.  
“I was informed that you're an Adventurer, so what brings you to Albion?”  
“Work of course. But I had something to ask of you.” He replied. I tilted my head, a bit of confusion crossing my face.  
“Ask away.”  
“I was wondering if I could possibly stay at the palace during my visit. I'll be honest, I'm a bit low on gold, which is why I am asking.” He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. I folded my arms across my chest and looked down at Cerberus.  
“I suppose that can be arranged. However I will have guards watching you 24/7. I've already one too many assassins on my ass before.” Marcus laughed and nodded.  
“That seems fair your Majesty.” he stated. I unfolded my arms and let out a soft chuckle.  
“C’mon, I lead you to the castle.” I took his hand, Cerberus jumping to my side as I lead Marcus back to the castle.

~~~~~~~~~

 

Marcus had been at the castle for about a week. I had grown accustomed to his  
company. We had gotten close, telling each other about our lives, comparing them to one another. It was nice having someone to talk to and spend the day with. I looked over at Marcus as he and Hobson conversed, he was an attractive man. Strong, chiseled, a bit scuffed up, It made me think of myself almost. We both had vastly different pasts, and our scars showed for it. 

“Master Reaver will be stopping by today your Majesty.” Hobsons voice chimed from the conversation. I shot up a bit.  
“He is?” I questioned. Hobson nodded and smiled.  
“He has something for you.” I nodded.  
“Very well then, will you have servants prep dinner? I feel it's only expected of us, we haven't seen Master Reaver in about a year.” I lied through my teeth. I felt the tension start to rise in my body. “Please excuse me, I need to freshen up.” I said as I stood up and made my way to the nearest washroom. 

I stood in the washroom, running the water. I stared down at the sink, before getting my hands wet and splashing my face. My brain was running through my memories. The night in Mistpeak, what Reaver had said to me. I was overwhelmed with my emotions, realizing quickly that Marcus was growing on me. I turned off the sink and sighed. “I’m a mess.” I chuckled as I stood up, straightening myself out. 

 

I walked out of the washroom and huffed, making my way back to Marcus and Hobson. They both had gone back to talking with one another, barely looking at me as I walked back in.  
“Hobson, did you talk to the servants?” I questioned. He turned to me and quickly got up.  
“Oh, not yet your Majesty, I'll be right on that.” He said as he left the room to go talk to the kitchen staff.

I rolled my eyes , letting out a chuckle, looking over at Marcus.  
“Don't tell Hobson this but I still prefer Jasper over him.” Marcus gave me a soft smile.  
“Jaspers the one looking over the sanctuary, correct?” He asked I nodded as I picked at the skin around my nails.  
“Jasper and Walter both raised me after my mother died.” I commented, still picking at my skin.  
“What about your brother?” Marcus leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.  
“Logan?” I chuckled “He was immediately put on the throne. The advisers didn't care that he was only 16 years old.” I paused “With all the things he had to do, he never really had time for me. That's probably why still saw me as a child even after my 20th birthday. “ I resumed picking at the skin around my fingers. 

Marcus nodded, obviously not wanting to pry anything out of me. I let out a sigh and shifted in my chair. “What about you? Have any parents, siblings? Weird uncle's perhaps?” He let out a chuckle and shook his head.  
“No weird uncle's. My parents are both dead, and I had a sister. She married off to some merchant and it has been a while since I've seen her.” He replied, glancing at his hands. 

I nodded. It had been a year since my brother disappeared, even if he was rude and I low key hated him, I still missed him. He was the only family I had left.  
“That's unfortunate.” I replied tapping the arms of the chair. Hobson strolled back into the room, clipboard and pen in hand.  
“Your Majesty, the chef is wondering what you would like to have this evening.” I shifted my gaze from Marcus to Hobson.  
“Some roast duck with fresh greens and our finest wine.” I ordered. Hobson quickly wrote it down and nodded.  
“Splendid choice your Majesty, I will let the chef know.” 

~~~~~~~~~

 

It had gotten late in the day, and I knew Reaver would be showing up at any moment. I was in my quarters, getting ready for dinner. I had changed out of my traveling clothes and put on some fancier attire. I looked at myself in the vanity mirror, I had gotten older without even realizing. I went from a small confused girl, to a grown woman, a Queen nonetheless. I looked away from the mirror and down at Cerberus, his ears perked up as I looked over him.  
"What do you think?" I asked him, showing off my outfit. He jumped up and gave me a happy bark. I chuckled and scratched his head. "I like it too, its comfortable, no itchy corsets."  
One of the maids knocked on my door, letting me know that Reaver had arrived and they were waiting for me in the dining hall. "Very well, I will be there in a moment." I replied as the maid scurried off to perform the rest of her duties. I gave Cerberus one more pat, and walked out of my room. 

Once I entered the dining room, I looked at Marcus. He had cleaned up nicely, still sticking to his black color scheme. I smiled at him, when I heard Reaver clear his throat.  
"Hello Reaver, long time no see." I said as I sat down at the head of the table.  
"Likewise, My Majesty." He said with a smirk. I felt my stomach tighten, as the servants walked in with dinner. Using them as a distraction, I happily explained what was for dinner. 

As dinner was served and we all began to eat, I looked over at Reaver and Marcus. Reaver was giving Marcus a bit of a death glare.  
"So Reaver, where have you been? What have you been up to?" I asked quickly breaking the silence of the dinner. Reaver turned his attention to me before looking down at his plate.  
"Ah, my usual Tomfoolery, opened a business in Aurora, helped give people jobs out there." He said as he looked at Marcus. "My Majesty, you have yet to introduce us. Rather rude of you ask me." He said coily. Marcus coughed a bit, taking a sip of his wine. 

"I'm Marcus, it's a pleasure to meet you Reaver." He said with a smile. Reaver looked at him as he paused his eating.  
"Likewise, and how do you two know each other?" He asked pointing his fork at Marcus and I. I cleaned my face up with the napkin as I cleared my throat.  
"Marcus is an Adventurer, he asked me if I had any work for him. He's been staying with me for the past couple weeks." I explained. Reaver nodded and poked at his food.  
"Sounds like you've been having a grand time." he said as he resumed eating. Marcus glanced over at me, then back at Reaver. 

"I'm leaving here in a couple of days, Your Majesty. I have found some work in another region. My friends who are magician is needing a bodyguard on their travels." Marcus spoke up as he turned his attention back to me. I gave him a nod.  
"Very well. I will get you your payment, the morning you leave then." I felt my heart sink a bit. Marcus was the only friend I had made in over a year. I was sad to see him going so soon, but that is the way of life. People leave and do their own things, live their own lives. A smirk crossed Reaver's face as Marcus said he was leaving soon. I gave him a small glare but continued to eat my dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally after three months or more of writers block, chapter 5 is out!!! I hope it doesn't disappoint


End file.
